Dyspraxia
by Corporal-Cleanliness
Summary: Harry was born with a disorder called Dyspraxia. Because of this, his parents are a little over-protective of him and don't let him out of their sight much. Until one day at the age of 16, when he enters a bookstore without their knowledge and meets a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy. Modern!AU Yaoi Drarry Top!Draco Bottom!Harry
1. Chapter 1

I had to write this fanfic! The plot-bunnies were relentlessly attacking me! They kidnapped me and tortured me for several days until I promised them that I would write this! *turns around and sees the plot bunnies holding a whip* *sweatdrop* HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

Summary: Harry was born with a disorder called Dyspraxia. Because of this, his parents are a little over-protective of him and don't let him out of their sight much. Until one day at the age of 16, when he enters a bookstore and meets a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy. Modern!AU

NOTE: This is an AU so everyone is alive (though there is no Sirius/Remus sorry to disappoint) and there is no Voldemort or magic.

Warnings: Slash boy/boy (later on), bullying, OCness, bad grammar/spelling (I have no Beta so review/PM me any mistakes so that I can fix them)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! Or this disorder! (I googled it so if I got something wrong about it I apologize I don't have this disorder nor do I know someone that has this disorder) I am NOT a doctor! And I am NOT trying to make light of this disorder! I only own this plot (and if there is someone out there that has a similar plot I am deeply sorry! I did not intentionally steal from you)

Dyspraxia

"Harry!" Lilly Potter cries as she rushes over to her eighteen month old child. "Sweetie, are you alright?" She asked him and when there was no immediate discomfort shown on his face she released a breath of air. "You need to be a little more careful mister! You're just like your father, always giving me heart attacks." She said with a bit of a chuckle removing the wooden block from within Harry's tiny hand.

When Lilly had gone looking for her baby, she had found Harry playing with his wooden block set, or at least that's what he was doing before she saw him grab one of the blocks and start to hit himself with it. Since she was new to being a mother she was a little antsy about what Harry was doing especially when James and her found out that that she couldn't have any more children. She didn't need any more children though, all she wanted and needed was her Harry. She didn't know too much about how a baby's mind worked but she did know that with the infants' "soft spot,*" that she had to stop him before anything disastrous could happen.

"Oh yes! That reminds me," Lilly said, she looked down at her precious baby boy with adoration, "it's time to eat some lunch, Har-Bear." She giggled at her own little nickname for him and started to take him down the stairs to the kitchen where her husband, James Potter, was already waiting for them.

When Lilly entered the room James went over, pecked her on the lips and took Harry from her so that she could put the finishing touches to the meal. "Hey there big guy! How are you doing today, huh? Are you hungry?" James cooed to Harry. To anyone that knew James they would be shocked. Everyone that knew James thought that he was a serious guy and normally James was. But he couldn't help himself with Harry; Harry was his pride and joy. He would risk his life for his son—and wife too of course!

"So honey, what are we having for lunch today?" James said towards his wife but was keeping his attention on his son by tickling his sides. He really did love the laughter Harry made, no matter how bad a day had been, once he heard Harry angelic laughter he smiled and laughed too.

"We are having chicken-fried steak, mashed potatoes, green peas, and cottage cheese." She said smiling over her shoulder enjoying the scene of her two most precious people. "Okay you boys! It's time to eat!" She said. James sat Harry in his high chair and got his and his wife's plate ready while she got Harry's ready. "Here you go Har-Bear." She set down the plate that had mashed potatoes and peas mixed together on it.

"I wonder when Harry will speak his first word!" James started to speak excitedly. "You know I googled that kids normally start around their eighteenth month!"

"I don't know Sweetie. But all we can do is try and wait patiently. Harry will start to talk when he is ready." Lilly reply calmly. Of course she was also excited and wondered when her Harry would start to say "mama" and "dada" but she had had this conversion multiple times already with her husband and getting excited about it would not speed up the process or help her husband's excitement—which is what she was truly trying to avoid. Once he got started he never stopped.

"I know. It's just that Harry is already starting to walk!" James said and Lilly could almost see the sparkles in his eyes. "He skipped the crawling stage; he's a fast learner just like his old man! I'm sure he'll start to talk in no time!" Lilly was about to respond and calm her husband down before it was too late when a cry rang out and they both turned towards Harry, wondering what was wrong.

What they saw was surprising, Harry was covered in mashed potatoes and peas. In fact, he was so covered in his food that it almost looked as if he didn't eat any of it. Then it clicked in Lilly's mind, "Oh!" James turned towards her, "What?" he asked her. Lilly smiled and stood up, she went over to Harry's high-chair and bent down so that she was at his level. Harry stopped crying for a second and then started to cry even louder than before. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly could see James flinch slighting from the noise.

Lilly though undeterred, stuck her pinkie finger into a small puddle of mashed potatoes that was left on the plate and brought it up to his face, "Say Ahhhh." Harry stared at her for a second and then slowly stopped crying and Lilly put the finger in his mouth. She could fell Harry start to suck on his finger and then once it was clean he started to cry again. "I thought so." She repeated the action several more times. "James, Sweetie. Could you be a doll and grab me another serving of mashed potatoes and peas please?" She smiled over to him. He did as she asked.

"Is he that hungry?" He asked.

She laughed at his question, "It's kind of hard not to be when he kept missing his mouth. Looks like he still needs some help eating." She said with a heart-warming smile. She was glad that she could still baby feed Harry for a little longer.

After finishing the meal and washing everything they heading towards the family room to spend some time together. They played a small game of hide-and-seek and tag. It was when they were playing that both parents realized that something was off about Harry. He would stumble and fall over seemingly nothing.

"Do you think that something is wrong?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"No, I'm sure that it is just because he is still learning. He'll grow out of it," James wrapped his arms around his wife, "I promise."

Though months did pass, it didn't get any better. Harry was now two years old. He kept falling over his own feet and when he would fall his arms were always late to catch him, he was still having some trouble eating without help and he was still having problems speaking. They thought that it might be over-reacting to go to a doctor's office, but they couldn't stop their uneasiness. They agreed that it would be better to get an "OK" from the doctor than worrying and stressing over nothing. And so with that thought in mind, they packed Harry and some snacks in case he got hungry and left for the doctor's office.

On the way there, James noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lilly looked nervous and even though he too was slightly nervous he had to help calm his beautiful wife down. He reached over and grabbed her hand while keeping his eyes on the road, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing serious." When he glanced back over and saw her disbelieving look he added half-heartedly, "He probably just needs glasses like I did."

~DOCTOR'S~OFFICE~

"Mr. Harry Potter." The nurse said, she waited as James and Lilly gather their stuff and showed them to a room to wait for the doctor. They waited for about ten minutes before a middle-aged woman walked through the door. She had sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and had a nice and friendly smile, making her a fairly popular doctor with the kids.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I presume?" She asked. When they nodded their heads. She said, "I'm Doctor Eliza Troy, what can I do for you," she looked down at her clipboard, "and young Harry here today?"

"Well, you see." Lilly started off, a little embarrassed about what they came here for.

"We are new parents and are worried about our only son." James finished for his wife.

"Ah. Yes. I understand, it's completely normally for new parents to worry about their children. Don't worry you aren't the first couple that I've had in here worrying." Lilly looked down at Harry and smiled, her embarrassment washing away. "So what is it you two are worrying about?" She pulled out a pen and pulled her clipboard up, positioned and ready to write whatever she needed.

"Well," James trailed off not knowing where to start.

"Harry is two years old and he hasn't spoken his first word yet." Lilly supplied. Doctor Troy look over at Lilly, "It's starting to worry me."

"Yes, it is a little odd that Harry hasn't started to start talking yet." She wrote something down on her clipboard, "Is there anything else that you've noticed?" She asked.

"Well," Lilly looked over to her husband and when he nodded for her to continue on she said, "we aren't sure if this is normal or not but Harry has also been having trouble staying upright. He stumbles and falls over and it never falls to give me a heart attack." Lilly looked downed at Harry. When he noticed his mother looking at him he started to smile and giggle, and talking in baby talk; Lilly smiled.

"Also, he is having trouble eating without us. We are still having to help feed him." James added. Throughout this Doctor Troy had been making notes, but the last one caught her attention.

"What do you mean you still have to feed him?" She asked them.

"Well, I'm sure it normal for a baby not to be able to eat without making a mess but when Harry seems to try and eat it just…seems like it never reaches his mouth." Lilly said looking back up.

"Hmm." Doctor Troy made another note on her clipboard and seemed to be thinking of something. "Well, some of those things, Harry seems to be behind on yes. But I'm afraid that it's still too early to tell if there is something wrong." She looked at both the parents. "I know you are both very worried for your son but each child develops at different ages. If Harry still hasn't improved these or has gotten worse at the age of five—before he starts Kindergarten, please come back so we can give him a check-up. I am really sorry that I am unable to fully relieve your worries but if I did a test on Harry now, we could come up with false results. It's better to wait." Doctor Troy finished.

Eliza's heart clinched painfully, it always broke her heart when she was unable to help children and their parents. All she wanted to do was help them. That was one of the reasons she became a pediatrician. When her younger sister died at a young age of seven she wanted to become a doctor and help young children and their parents battle sickness and prevail.

Lilly and James looked at each other and felt a little hopeless. They looked down at their still smiling son and knew that the doctor was right and that all they could do was wait.

~TWO~YEARS~LATER

Harry had just turned four in July and was going to be starting Pre-K in the fall. Lilly and James were still a little worried about letting Harry go, but Harry was starting to get better. He was able to speak now—saying his first word—ball-at the age of twenty-nine months old. Both Lilly and James had been relieved that Harry had finally said his first word and they took turns teaching him and getting him to speak more words. He spoke okay for a child his age. Though he couldn't get more than five words out before he had to pause. He had gotten better at walking, although he would still occasionally stumble over something. He was able to eat a little better though it was hard for him to use spoons and forks; he would rather eat with his fingers.

They went school shopping with Harry, even if they were a little nervous about Harry "leaving the nest" so to speak, it didn't mean that they weren't excited about spoiling him with new items. They bought him his school supplies and then went shopping for new clothes. But when they were trying on several different articles of clothing, it seemed that Harry didn't like any of them. He said that it was too tight and itchy. So they went a size up and changed fabric from satin to silk. Harry was still complaining a little but said that it was better.

Lilly and James didn't know what to think about getting Harry silken clothes for Pre-K. Sure they could afford it with Lilly being a lawyer (she had taken the first eight months off after Harry was born to be with him and was now back at work) but they thought that Harry was a little young to be getting high-end clothes. In the end though they decided that Harry's comfort was worth it and got him several different outfits that were made of silk. They went to a family-friendly restaurant and ate lunch. After they were done they all headed home.

Two weeks passed by quickly for the Potter family and it was soon the first day of Pre-K for Harry. "You be a good boy for mommy and daddy, okay?" Lilly smile while tying her son's shoes.

"He'll do fine, Honey." James said to Lilly, "Won't you, sport?" James smiled.

Harry smiled and said, "Yes!"

"That's my boy!" James cried and gently put his hand on his son's shoulder, not wanting to spook him. During the past several years, Lilly and James noticed that Harry was a little skittish and got easily scared when someone would come up from behind him or a loud noise went off.

James was taking his son to school for Lilly had to get ready to go and see a client. He glanced over and saw Harry staring out the window, both of his hands in tight fists. "Are you nervous?" James asked.

It seemed to shock Harry out of whatever he was thinking as he looked at his dad, "A little." James nodded his head in understanding. He expected this since his son had not been around very many people, the only ones he was around all the time were his parents. "Going to be…..lot of people?" Harry mumbled out.

"Hmmm. Yeah, there is going to people there. There is going to be a grown-up there—like mommy and daddy—he's the teacher. And then there are going to be lots of little kids that are going to be your age—those are your classmates." James said, he spared another glance over at his son and saw that he still looked a little nervous. He was going to try and work down his nerves but they were getting close to the school now. "Hey. Don't worry about it, alright? You will do just fine. I know it." James said pulling the car over to the curb and giving his son a light squeeze. "Have a great day kiddo!" James said to his son as he got out of the car and started to head towards class—James was a little worried about Harry getting lost but he pushed the thought away. Lilly and him took Harry on Open House to help him find the room.

Harry was walking to class repeating the directions to his classroom over and over in his mind until his saw something that caught his eye. He turned and saw a pretty, blue butterfly. He started after it, completely forgetting his mission to the classroom. He chased and played with the butterfly and that is how the teacher found him.

Harry was not liking school at all. After the teacher had found him and brought him to his classroom he had gotten a scolding. Which was not what was upsetting him, he was used to those but he teacher had grabbed his arms and forced Harry to look at him, it really hurt his arms. He told the teacher that he was hurting him but the teacher called him a liar, he wasn't a liar it really did hurt! Then during color-time. He was making a picture for mommy and daddy. He was really proud of it until someone came out of nowhere and covered his eyes. He screamed; he was scared. Then the hands disappeared and Harry noticed that his picture was ruined. Someone had drawn all over it in black crayon. He started to cry. He got in trouble again cause he screamed, teacher said that he shouldn't scream for no reason.

But finally the teacher said that the day was about over so we should start to clean up. Once everything was put away Harry returned to his seat and waited for the teacher to dismiss them. When suddenly a loud noise pierced the air. Harry put his hands over his ears but the noise still got through. Harry started to scream and crying anything to get the horrible noise that would never end out of his head. Once the noise stopped everyone started to head towards the door, Harry saw this and thought that the noise signaled something evil was going to happen. Harry gasped, maybe a monster was coming to eat them. Harry grabbed his things and started to head towards the door too until the teacher stopped him and said that he should wait.

Harry started to struggle with the teacher, he didn't want to be eaten by the monster but the teacher wouldn't let him go. Harry started to cry again, he wanted to tell the teacher and warn him about the monster coming to eat them. That they had to get away quickly but all he managed to get out was, "Monster!...Monster!" After a while Harry saw his mom and dad and ran towards them, the teacher having let him go. Lilly pick Harry up and set him on her hip. Harry tried to warn them that they had to get away before it was too late, "Monster coming….need to leave now!" Harry said, both Lilly and James looked at each confused as to what their son meant but when they looked at the teacher they follow him back to the classroom. Harry started to struggle again—though less than before since he was getting tired now—why were they going back to the room! The monster was going to get them.

"Harry sweetie, calm down. Everything's fine." Lilly whispered in Harry's ear, running her hand gently through Harry's hair; which in turn started to make Harry relax, soon making him fall asleep.

The teacher was sitting behind his desk watching this take place, "Yes, well. Thank you for coming. My name is Mr. Kane." The teacher named Mr. Kane said to the two parents. Lilly and James looked back over to the teacher, "What is this about?" James voiced for both him and his wife.

"Well, it concerns Harry. He had several mishaps today." The teacher said.

"Well, it's the first day of school. There's bound to be something to go wrong." James jumped in and then flush slightly at the pointed stare Mr. Kane gave him.

"I'm aware of this, Mr. Potter. But with young Harry here, I don't know if I can handle his needs."

"Needs?" Lilly piped up, "What do you mean?"

"Well to start off I had to go and look for your son this morning. I found him playing outside five minutes after school had begun. He has also been having screaming and crying fits throughout the day. He couldn't sit still for five minutes, he had to get up and wonder around no matter how many times I had to tell him to still put. It was driving me bonkers, and to top it off, he has called me a monster! Several times might I add, I don't particularly like being called a monster." Mr. Kane ranted, he took a deep breath to calm himself back down. "I'm sure he's not that bad, but I can't and won't take care of him. He's too much of a handful." Seeing that they were going to argue Mr. Kane added, "That's all, have a good day." And with that James and Lilly picked their son's belonging and headed towards the door. As they were driving home with a still sleeping Harry, Lilly and James agreed that it was time to get Harry to Doctor Troy again.

~DOCTOR'S~OFFICE~

Doctor Troy walked into the room and smiled at the family of three that she had been seeing since Harry was young. "How are you doing today Harry?" She asked. Harry smile tentatively giving a small wave. Doctor Troy immediately knew something was wrong, Harry was usually very happy to see her. She turned towards Lilly and James, "Routine check-up?" She asked.

"Um. Actually can you do another test? Harry has been getting better and we are so proud of him but there are still some things that worry us." James said looking down at Harry. Harry had falling back to sleep in his lap.

"Sure." Doctor Troy said, "Just need to get Harry up and then we can start." James gently rubs Harry's shoulder and whispers for him to wake up. Once he was awake, Doctor Troy took Harry and they left to perform the test. An hour later, Doctor Troy and Harry comes back in, he immediately runs over to his parents. He looked a little scared and his eyes were a little red. James and Lilly look up at Doctor Troy for an explanation of what happened and the results of the test.

"Before I say anything, we did several different test on him, including a hand-eye coordination, motor skills, and few others." Doctor Troy paused, "From what I gathered I think I now know that Harry has a disorder."

"A disorder?" Lilly echoed, "Like ADHD?" She knew there were many others out in the world but that was the only one her shocked brain could come up with at the moment.

"Yes like ADHD, though little Harry here doesn't have ADHD." Doctor Troy said.

"Well what does he have?" James asked, already starting to worry if they were going to be okay parents and be able to take care of their darling son's need and wants.

"He has a disorder call, Dyspraxia." Doctor Troy said, noticing the confused and questioning looks on the parent's faces she continued to explain what that was. "Dyspraxia is usually a Developmental Coordination Disorder or DCD. Meaning that Harry is going to experience trouble in fine motor skills such as using scissors, holding a pencil, fork, spoon, or knife. He will still have problems with stumbling, and his speech is also going to be affected. That's all I know though, I'm afraid I don't specialize, so to know more you will have to research it." They exchanged their thank yous and good-byes and left for home.

James and Lilly were nervous what if they couldn't take care of Harry well enough, what if they hadn't been taken care of his needs in the past. Worrying thoughts swirled around in Lilly's and James' mind, as the Potter family was lying in bed. But there was nothing they could do about it until the next day, and with that thought in mind they somehow drifted off into a light sleep.

~TO~BE~CONTINUED~

*A baby's soft spot is a "hole" in their skull that flexes and allows the baby to pass through the birth canal. It usually closes over by the end of the 18th month, but in this case I made it to where Lilly doesn't necessarily know that.

AUTHOR NOTE: I don't think I made this very clear (I know I didn't make this very clear and I apologize) but even though in this fanfic Harry is going to have difficulty speaking he is still able to think and understand perfectly fine depending on how old he is. Example: if Harry is ten then he was think and understand things like a normal ten year old but he would have problems speaking and voicing his opinion unlike a normal ten year old. I hope that makes sense to everyone, if not feel free to PM me or leave a review with their question.

Feel free to give me some constructive criticism.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Slash boy/boy (later on), bullying, OCness, bad grammar/spelling (I have no Beta so review/PM me any mistakes that you find so that I can fix them)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! Or this disorder! (I googled it so if I got something wrong about it I apologize I don't have this disorder nor do I know someone that has this disorder) I am NOT a doctor! And I am NOT trying to make fun of or make light of this disorder! I only own this plot (and if there is someone out there that has a similar plot I am deeply sorry! I did not intentionally steal from you)

Dyspraxia

Lilly looked at her alarm clock, reading 6:15-forty-five minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She couldn't go back to sleep though. She decided to lay in bed until she got up to make breakfast for everyone—she had plenty of time since she didn't have work today. Her mind was reeling with the new information she had gotten from Doctor Troy the other day.

Harry had a disorder? Now don't get her wrong, Lilly still loved her dear, baby Har-Bear to death. She was just worried if they could take care of him. Didn't Doctor Troy said that Harry's disorder was DCD or something? She was going to have to research about it. She wanted Harry to grow up comfortable and cared for the right way. She was glad that she had the day off. She could fully research this and get everything ready for Harry.

About that time she was shaken from her thoughts when her alarm clock went off. She was surprised that she had spent forty-five minutes just thinking—granted though, she did have a lot to think about. She reached over and turned the alarm off and sat up in bed. She looked over and saw her husband, James, still asleep.

Lilly knew that James had to get up but also knew that he was going to be grumpy. A lightbulb went off in her head, she had thought of a way to wake her loving husband up. Now fully awake thanks to the adrenaline rushing through her veins, she carefully leaned over to her nightstand draw and opened it, reaching in and pulling out a white feather kept in case of a situation like this. She then leaned back up and positioned herself over her husband's body, careful not to jostle him awake before she could set to work on her plan. She put the feather right above James' nose and gently fluttered it and then quickly pulled back when he reached up to shoo the annoyance away. She waited for him to lay back down on his side before she started to tickle the spot right below his ear. Again she pulled back when he reached up, itching the spot.

Lilly was having a hard time trying to control her laughter. James' face was pinched with annoyance and discomfort, she almost felt sorry for him. The key word, being _almost_. She reached back up and positioned the feather above his forehead and started to tickle him with the feather again. It seemed that James was having none of it though and as if to smack a fly, he flung his arm up and smacked his head, causing him to wake up in a drowsy state. Lilly couldn't take it anyway and started to laugh uncontrollable. James, realizing what had happened once spotting the feather in his wife's hand, grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped them so that she was underneath him with her arms pinned above her head.

Lilly let out a startled gasp. "And just what were you up too, hmm?" James asked in a sleep-filled, husky voice while growling playfully.

"I was just trying to wake you up and then out of nowhere you started to hit yourself." Lilly tried to say innocently, though it didn't work too well since she was still giggling. "You know I don't approve of domestic violence." Lilly said sticking her tongue out.

"Why you, I'll show you domestic violence!" and with that James began to merciless tickle his wife's sides. Lilly started to laugh harder, begging him to stop since her sides were starting to hurt from all the laughing. "You think you're hurting. What about me?" James said half-heartedly, referring to his forehead, though slowing down his attack anyway

"Awww. Poor baby." Lilly said, "Let me kiss it better." She leaned up and kiss James' forehead. "Better?" she said with a smile.

"A littler lower." James said playfully. Lilly kissed his nose. "Almost there." This time James took the initiative and bent down and kissed Lilly's lips. "Good morning." James said with a smile.

"Good morning love." Lilly said with a loving smile. "Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"Okay enough." James said vaguely. Lilly hummed in understanding. She too, didn't sleep well with her mind worrying about Harry. "Well, we best be getting up now. I'm sure Harry is going to wake up soon and is going to be hungry." James said, changing the subject.

Lilly agreed and with that she got up to go to take a shower while James go and went to check on Harry.

When James looks in, he sees that Harry is already awake and when he spots James he starts to whine, "I'm hungry." James chuckles and walks fully into the room. He walks over to the bed and picks up Harry. "I thought so. What do you want to eat?" He asks Harry. Harry starts to think and finally comes up with something, "Marshmallows!"

"Afraid mommy won't let you have that for breakfast." James said, "Anything else you can think of?"

"Cheerios!" Harry yelled with enthusiasm.

"Cheerios?!" James cried in a voice as if he couldn't believe Harry had even suggested it. James pretended to think it over, but when he saw Harry's face he gave up the act, "Well, we will just have to wait and see what momma says huh."

"What does mommy have to say?" Harry and James turn towards the voice and find Lilly dressed leaning against the door with her hair still wet from the shower.

"Harry here wants Cheerios." James told her, and as if she might not have heard Harry cried, "Cheerios!" again.

Lilly giggled and walked up to her two boys. Taking Harry so that James could go and take a shower she told Harry, "Yes I suppose you can," Harry started to cheer. "But you also have to have some of what mommy makes okay? Deal?" Lilly holds her hand out as if it was a negotiations. Though it hardly was one, Harry always did whatever it took to get his beloved cheerios. Harry took her hand and said, "Okay."

When James had come down for breakfast it was almost done. He saw little Harry already eating. On his plate were some cheerios and what looks like a muffin. As if reading his mind, Lilly answer, "It's a breakfast muffin. It has eggs, ham, and cheese. How many do you want?" She asked him. And with that breakfast passed as it usually did, followed by cleaning up the kitchen.

As they were cleaning up Lilly asked, "What are we going to do about school, James? The teacher won't take him in?" Apparently Harry heard this, causing him to add his two cent, "Don't like school." Crossing his arms and pouting. Lilly and James looked at each other, confused about what to do.

"Well, why don't we just let him stay home with us for today?" James suggested. "The teacher won't let him in the class and we need to find out about Harry's disorder anyway, so why not?"

Lilly still looked a little uncertain but didn't know what else to do. They didn't have anywhere else to take Harry. "Okay." She finished up the rest of the dishes, dried her hands with a towel and walked over to Harry. "What do you think about that Harry, hmm? Do you want to stay home with us?" Lilly asked rhetorically. Either way Harry was staying home, "Yeah I want….stay with mommy and daddy." Harry said. Lilly smiled and helped Harry down from his chair.

"Come on champ, let's go get ready for the day while momma works okay?" James said smiling at his son, glancing up at Lilly he sees the appreciative look she sends him, and both of them walked out of the room. Lilly stands there for a minute before she figures that she better go ahead and start researching, "The sooner the better." And headed over towards her purse that was laying on the table from the day before. She dug out the paper Doctor Troy gave her that had the name of the disorder, "Dyspraxia. So that's how you spell it." Lilly mumbled to herself. She walks over to her computer and pulls up her home page; a picture of her, James, and Harry all smiling, standing in front of a beautifully sculpted watering fountain in the middle of autumn. It was one of her favorite pictures of them together with the different colored leaves in the water, adding color to the background.

She didn't know what exactly she was looking for so she just used a search engine and typed in "disorder dyspraxia." She scrolled through and saw a website that was from the Dyspraxia Foundation Website and she clicked on it. She looked around the Home page and saw a link that said, "About Dyspraxia." When the page loaded she started to read.

"Dyspraxia, a form of developmental coordination disorder (DCD) is a common disorder affecting fine and/or gross motor coordination in children and adults; It may also affect speech. DCD is a lifelong condition.…*" Lilly felt her heart sink a little. Harry was going to have this problem his entire life. She of course still loved Harry, but she also wanted him to be happy and live a normal life. She stopped her train of thoughts there, there was no point in sulking over it. She was here researching to help make her Har-Bear's life as easy and enjoyable as can be.

She set back to work and kept reading, "DCD is distinct from other motor disorders such as cerebral palsy and stroke, and occurs across the range of intellectual abilities. Individuals may vary in how their difficulties present: these may change over time depending on environmental demands and life experiences.*" Lilly couldn't help the spark of hope that maybe Harry's life and disorder could be made easier—if nurtured right of course.

"An individual's coordination difficulties may affect participation and functioning of everyday life skills in education, work and employment. Children may present difficulties with self-care, writing, typing, riding a bike and play as well as other educational and recreational activities. In adulthood many of these difficulties will continue, as well as learning new skills at home, in education and work, such as driving a car.… Many people with DCD also experience difficulties with memory, perception and processing. Dyspraxia can also affect articulation and speech, perception and thought.*" Lilly decided to stop for a minute and try to process what she had just read. From what it sounded like, Harry's life is going to be difficult—at that thought Lilly's eyes began to water—but it could be ease if the right measures were taken.

After taking a deep breath she went down to the next section title, "What Causes Dyspraxia?"

"Although the exact causes of dyspraxia are unknown, it is thought to be caused by a disruption in the way messages from the brain are transmitted to the body. This affects a person's ability to perform movements….Current research suggests that it is due to an immaturity of neurone development in the brain rather than to brain damage.*"

"Okay…" Lilly said. She was starting to understand the gist of the disorder. She decided to back out of the sight and search for "signs/symptoms of dyspraxia." There were several signs and symptoms that she recognized and she didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed. She guessed somewhere in the back of her mind she was still hoping that this was all wrong, that Harry—her Har-Bear—didn't have this disorder. But as she scrolled down she recognized several more including: poor balance, poor hand-eye coordination, sensitive to touch, skipping of crawling stage, dislikes of loud noises, irritated by scratchy/tight/heavy clothing, delayed speaking, limited concentration; and the list went on but Lilly hadn't see Harry display those. Then a thought occurred to her, should she expect him to develop them? She didn't know, but didn't dwell too long on it. If he did, then they would deal with it and come up with a solution.

Lilly decided to see what to expect in the next couple of years to come. The site said to keep expecting: the need for constant movement, high emotions—easily distressed and temper tantrums, stumbling and falling, continued messy eating, poor motor skills—pencil grip and use of scissors, dislike of loud noises, being touched, and new clothes as well as limited concentration time. But it also said that people with this disorder may avoid things such as constructional toys such as building block—Legos for example—and jigsaw puzzles and that they may prefer adult company over children's.

Lilly thought about how they said that the disorder could be lessen if the right steps are taken so she decided read over tips that could help, ranging from wearing baggy, lose clothes to getting wax earplugs for loud events. Lilly was so absorbed in her search that she didn't hear James until he touched her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her seat and quietly curse. James just chuckled and asked, "I'm taking Harry out to the park, do you want to come with us?" "Please mommy!" Lilly looked down and saw Harry jumping up and down in place, "Please!" Lilly smiled and was fixing to say yes—how can anyone say no to their child—but noticed the time. Her smile fell and she sighed, squatting down so that she was eye-level with Harry she said, "Sorry Har-Bear. I got to stay here and make lunch." Harry's smile also disappeared and it broke Lilly's heart that she was the cause of it. "But I'll tell you what, you and daddy go have a great time and when you get back I'll have lunch ready so that you can eat. How does that sound?"

"Can we have….mac and cheese?" Harry said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes and you can even have bacon with it." Lilly said with a smile. Harry gave a toothy grin and gave his mother a kiss. "Yeah! Let's go daddy. Momma has to make food." He started to tug on James' hand trying to haul him to the door. James picked up Harry and gave his wife a peck on the lips. "Bye sweetie. We won't be out too long, should be coming back in about thirty minutes." And headed out the door to the park with Harry on shoulders.

Lilly smiled after their retreated figures and then set to work on making her Harry's favorite macaroni and cheese dish. She also decided to make some salad to go along with it. While the pasta shells were boiling she started to wash some carrots, tomatoes, mushroom, bell pepper and some lettuce. She added some cooked bacon crumbles and cheese to that pasta and then went back to work on the salad for her and James. When she was putting the putting the finishing touches on the salad mix she heard the door open. She looked at the clock and noticed that it had only been twenty minutes. "You're back a little early, did anything happen?" Lilly called out, when she didn't hear anything Lilly felt a chill run down her spine and her breathing hitched, "James, Harry?" Again silence. Lilly glanced over to the counter and saw a kitchen blade and quietly reached for it.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth and the other arm wrapped around her throat, almost cutting off her air supply. In a panic her arm flew up and grasped at the bulging bicep and forearm, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice said. Lilly's eyes widened and her body froze, she was petrified. (A/N: pun intended) This voice wasn't her husband's, it belonged to a man that she didn't even recognize in fact. What did this man want from her, hundreds of ideas rushed through her head: robbery, rape, murder, and the more she thought about it the scarier the ideas became. "Now I'm going to release my hand from your mouth, but if you scream or even make so much as a peep, I'll break your neck so fast you wouldn't even be able to so much as blink. Got it." The man put a little more pressure on his arm to prove his point causing her to release a choking cough. Lilly was too scared to even realize that what the man said made little sense, because in her terror stricken-mind it did—Make noise and you die. Lilly tried to carefully move her head up and down without causing more damage to her throat.

He dropped his hand from her mouth, "That's a good girl. Now drop your hands to your side." Lilly did as directed letting her arms drop stiffly at her sides. But when the man grabbed one of her breasts roughly, Lilly knew that this man intended to have his way with her and rape her. Lilly was a strong-willed woman and she wasn't about to let some stranger take advantage of her, but she needed to keep calm—no matter how hard that was—and think clearly. Jumping the gun would only lead to danger and disaster. Her husband should be home soon, but she couldn't take the risk of waiting for him. She looked around and noticed the still boiling hot pan of macaroni and cheese—that's it! If she could stun him for even a moment she could get herself out of this. When he man started to drag his hand under her shirt to fondle her breasts, Lilly raised her arms slightly—pretending to give the man more room to work.

"That's it girly, you're not so stupid are you." The man laughed at his own joke. Lilly grimaced but the man was too busy laughing at his joke, and that was Lilly cue. She raised her foot up and kicked the man's shin as hard as she could and then reached for the pot of mac and cheese and then slung it all over the man's body. His scream in pain made her flinch but she keep going. She rushed over to grab her phone dialing 911 then going back over to the man. She turned him over onto his stomach and then straddled his waist. Lilly grabbed the man's right arm and twisted it back behind him towards his shoulder blade causing him to grunt out in pain. Lilly was relieved that she had taken defense classes when she was younger just in case something like this happened. She squished the phone between her shoulder and her ear listening to the directions and waiting for help to arrive.

As James and Harry were arriving home they were met with an ambulance and several police cruisers and a yard filled with their neighbors. Panic filled James' mind and heart and he started to force his way through the crowd.

"Sir, you need to keep behind the caution tape." A police officer said as he placed his hand on James' chest warning him not to push it.

"This is my house, what happened? Where's my wife?" James said, some of his panic leaking through into his voice.

"Sir—" The officer said until he was cut off by a voice that chased away James' worry and filled him with relief. "James?"

James forced his way passed the cop and heard him calling after him but he ignored the officer and continued on. He finally found what he was looking for, his wife. She was sitting on the back end of the ambulance with a comfort blanket around her shoulders.

He ran as fast as he could with Harry still in his arms, and when he reached her he kissed her and hugged her tightly, seemingly afraid that she might disappear. As if Harry could sense his parents distress started to whimper and cry. Lilly took Harry into her arms and squeezed him firmly but gently, kissing his head while whispering soothing words.

"Lilly, sweetie, what happened?" James finally asked once the family had gotten slightly settled down.

Lilly gave him a wry smile and said, "A man broke in and tried to rape me." Lilly looked over to the front door of the house and saw the man being escorted from the premises. She then noticed two police officers walking towards them. Lilly looked back over to her husband and saw his face paled drastically but there was a spark in his eye and Lilly knew what that meant, "He what?!" James practically screamed. Lilly said, "Honey it isn't that big of a deal." Well making a face that said, Not-right-now.

"Hello Officers, what can we help you with?" Lilly said putting her professional smile on.

"Yes, are you the one that was home when the intruder broke in?" One of them directed to Lilly.

"Yes, I was." She answered.

"And you were the only one home?" The other one asked.

"Yes. My husband and son were playing at the park at the time." Lilly said wondering where this was going.

Both of the officers looked at each other for a moment and nodded once before turning back to Lilly, "Ma'am you are under arrest."

~TO~BE~CONTINUED~

*These were actually taken from the real site, . / Please go check it out if you are still confused or questioning something.

Sorry to leave it like this and don't worry Lilly will be taken care of (in a good way) and will be back in the story later on. Don't worry Lilly-Lovers she is still important for part of the plot.

AUTHOR NOTE: I am sorry to announce this but my computer is broken so I may not be able to update very often now because of it. I am borrowing my friend's/roommate's computer for now to update this. But I will be getting mine fixed soon (hopefully) but I may not have it back until middle of May so I hope that you guys can wait for me! Don't worry I will still try to write and when I get my computer back I can just update the chapters.

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Slash boy/boy (later on), bullying/slight Ron bashing, OCness, bad grammar/spelling (I have no Beta so review/PM me any mistakes that you find so that I can fix them)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! Or this disorder! (I googled it so if I got something wrong about it I apologize I don't have this disorder nor do I know someone that has this disorder) I am NOT a doctor! And I am NOT trying to make fun of or make light of this disorder! I only own this plot (and if there is someone out there that has a similar plot I am deeply sorry! I did not intentionally steal from you)

Dyspraxia

"Ma'am you are under arrest." They said in unison.

Lilly's face immediately fell as she was overcome by shock, "Excuse me? Under what charges?"

"For harming an unarmed civilian." One said.

"She was just defending herself from him. He was trying to rape her!" James countered to the police officers.

"Be that as it may, the man was unarmed. You are going to have to come with us with, Mrs. Potter."

James was getting frustrated. "Look, you guys look nice and all, but you must be new to the force. You see, Lilly here, is a lawyer and has a son." James gestured towards Harry who was still in his mother's lap. "You can't take her away, especially when she didn't do anything but defend herself!" James yelled.

"Sir, I'm afraid that no one gets away from the law even if they are a—" The officer glanced at Lilly, "Lawyer. And I don't like your tone." The officer said a little more firmly looking back at James. Little Harry, sensing the tension between the men, started to cry.

Lilly had to defuse the situation and fast before things got even more out of control. She shushed Harry with gentle cuddling and when he finally calmed back down again she looked back up at the officers she said, "Okay."

"What?! Lilly!" James exclaimed, shocked that his wife would even amuse the thought of going to jail. "No! I can't let you do this, you didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled frustrated.

"James, please. Don't cause even more of a scene." Lilly said firmly. James was so frustrated and angry about what was happening and he didn't even a have say in it. He knew that when Lilly used his name like that, that she was serious, and so begrudgingly he backed down.

Lilly stood up, the blanket falling off her shoulders, and hugged James. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure that you take care of Harry okay?" She whispered in his ear. She handed Harry to James and kissed his (Harry's) forehead, holding it there for several second longer than usual. "You be a good boy for mommy, okay?" She said. Harry looked up at his mother—his eyes still glistening from the tears earlier—and smiled, "Okay." She gave James a kiss and with that the police officers lead her to the cop car, handcuffed. As it drove away, James could only hope that she knew what she was doing.

Four days passed and James had found Harry a new teacher that knew of his disorder and would take care of him.

It was now a Friday, two weeks after Lilly had been taken to jail and Harry was starting to get confused. Where was his mommy? Doesn't she need to come back for him and daddy? Maybe daddy would know where mommy is. He finds him in the kitchen making supper. "Daddy?" James looked down and saw Harry, you could see the dark bags under James' eyes. He was looking weary and tired. He had to double his shift to cover the absence of Lilly and still take care of Harry. "Yeah sport?"

"When is mommy going to be back?" James stiffened and put down the cutting knife. He was just thinking about how to tell Harry that very day. He had gotten a call from Lilly that morning when Harry was in school. She had told him that she had bailed herself out and was going to be released on Sunday morning. James was excited to be able to get his Lilly back, but that was when she broke the news to him. Since she had been in jail, her license as a lawyer was confiscated. She would have to go back to school and get another degree. When James had asked when she was going to go back to get the degree, Lilly responded with right away. That she wouldn't be back to see James or Harry until she had gotten her degree. She had said that if she returned back before getting her degree that she would have a tough time getting away from James and her Har-Bear to go back to school. Lowering himself so that he was in front of Harry, he gave him his undivided attention.

"Well…momma won't be back for awhile." James started out, trying to tread the topic lightly.

"How long is…a ile?" Harry try to pronounce.

"Maybe a couple of years." James said.

"Is that long?" Harry asked, confused on how long a year was.

"Not exactly, but it sure will feel like a long time." James said starting to get a little sad but put on a smile for Harry.

"What is she doing?"

"Well, she has to go back to school and learn some more." James said, trying to make it easy for Harry's young mind to understand.

"Why can't she…come to school…..with me?" Harry asked. "Then school….will be more….fun." Harry said with a smile.

"Well, you know that momma is a grown up, right?" When James received a nod he continued, "Since she is a grown up, she has to go to grown up school. Does that make sense?" James asked. He didn't think that Harry would understand if he tried to explain what college was and how it worked.

"I think so." Harry said, though he was still upset since he wouldn't be able to see his mommy for a while.

~THREE~YEARS~LATER~

Harry was now eight years old and he officially hated school. He was in the third grade and he hated himself. Last year, James was finding it hard to pay for Harry's schooling, so he sent Harry to a normal public school. He now had a "normal" teacher since it was less expensive. He was bullied by the other kids and even the teachers were mean to him. When he lost his homework because of his bad organization skill, the teacher would assume that Harry just didn't do the assignment and he would get in trouble. He didn't like P.E. at all either; because of his bad hand-eye coordination, he wasn't very good at it. One of the most common things they did in the class was either run—which sometimes caused Harry to be covered in bruises and cuts since he would stumble and fall—or they played dodgeball. Most of the kids loved dodgeball, but not Harry. Since everyone knew that Harry wasn't good at sports, he was always got picked last—which didn't help his confidence level—and whoever's team he was on were always mean to him. Then the bullies would always make fun of him when he did something "not normal".

One of the worst bullies was a red headed kid named Ron Weasley. Ron wasn't too good at school work but he was really good at sports so whenever Harry's was on his dodgeball team he would get a ball and "accidently" hit Harry with them. Ron would get warning from the teacher to be more careful of where he was throwing, but Ron thought it was worth it. Ron's mindset was that if he had to "deal" with Harry then he should at least have fun before they lose. Because that's what happened to the team that Harry was on, they would lose in the end, no matter what happened or how hard they tried, they would lose the game. Again because of Harry's bad hand-eye coordination so he found it hard to aim and hit someone with the ball, it was also difficult for him to catch a ball. It was even worse than that though, because of his horrible motor skills, he could barely even throw the ball let alone try and aim or catch one. So he would usually just stand in the corner and try to stay out of the way.

Harry was in a hell hole that was called school—the kids were mean but the teachers were also mean so he couldn't turn to them for help. He would turn to his father and ask for help but he didn't want to bother him. He was still working full time trying to support them both and his mother—where ever she was. That's another thing, Harry hadn't seen her since she was taken to jail three years old, and unfortunately everyone else knew about this. That being one of the bad things about small towns, everyone knew everything. So, the teachers just think that Harry is a horrible kid that grew up in a bad environment, while the kids think that Harry is weird that Harry doesn't have a mother. Harry didn't tell James about this either because he knew that his father was already at his wit's end with the job, taking care of Harry; and even if he told his father, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it since this is the only school that would accept Harry in the small town that they lived in.

So, with these mature, selfless thoughts in mind, Harry didn't tell anyone and kept everything to himself trying to live life day by day.

~TO~BE~CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's so short, I felt bad about the last cliff hanger so I just wanted to get this out there so you guys have an explanation for what happened to Lilly. But I probably won't be able to update again until at least the first week of May since I will be having Finals coming up.

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
